Trials of Fate
by Cynoril
Summary: Several months have passed since Po and the Furious Five vanquished Lord Shen and brought peace to China. However, the arrival of a sudden letter at the Jade Palace will spark a series of events that will ultimately change the lives of Po and those around him, guiding him along his perilous destiny. /Po x Tigress\
1. Chapter 1

Destiny.

It was a word Po was becoming intricately familiar with, though for better or for worse remained to be seen. The destiny of the Dragon Warrior — which had irrevocably changed his life for good — and the defeat of Tai Lung; the prophecy of Lord Shen, a cruel and dangerous peacock bent upon conquering China. Each incursion of fate brought Po further along this amazing road of Kung Fu awesomeness!

If someone had told him a year ago that he would become the Dragon Warrior, befriending the Furious Five and becoming a revered hero in the process, he would have looked at that person, snorted, and threw a bowl of noodles at their face while muttering something along the lines of "I wish."

And yet here he was, working diligently to protect the valley of peace while mastering the art of Kung Fu. His devotion to the teachings of Master Shifu had earned him an infamous reputation throughout the valley, being the hopeful and persistent Panda that he is. But nobody hated him for that fact. No, they loved him for it - for his generosity and his kindness, his modesty and his aspiration to become something truly awesome.

That, and his remarkable ability to cook.

Po smiled to himself as he thought over his — and to an extent his father's — reputation. It was no secret that he was one of the best chefs in the valley, and he had his father to thank for that. Mr. Ping's secret soup was the pride of his noodle shop; one that was both widely known, and widely asked for.

His paws worked diligently across the kitchen surface, leaving him to indulge in his thoughts as he followed through with his routine. Spectators were left in awe at the ease in which he diced the vegetables, prepared the soup, and passed them to his father, who added the finishing touches while servicing the rest of their customers. The two were a display of perfect co-ordination in the most unorthodox way.

But something else had changed. People no longer looked upon him with confusion or disgust, asking where the Panda had come from. Instead, they embraced him into the community, looking up to him and, in very bizarre circumstances, idolizing him. He was no longer the random, big fat Panda. He was now _the_ big fat Panda, the Dragon Warrior.

"Po."

People respected him for having saved the valley of peace from Tai Lung. China was proud to call him one of her own; proud of how he dispatched Shen's entire fleet by redirecting cannon fire with his bare paws.

"Po."

But most importantly, people no longer looked upon him with disgust or disapproval. They finally saw him for what he was, and for what he was worth - a friend.

"Po!"

He blinked, stopping chopping the vegetables and turning around, only now noticing Master Shifu who stood impatiently by the door. The slight twitching of Master Shifu's eye proved that he was indeed annoyed, and while he was known as the best Kung Fu teacher in China, he was not known for his patience.

_Oh crap,_ Po thought to himself. _Alright! Put the knife down... rinse my paws, and dry them._

When Po finally finished cleaning up after himself, he turned again to notice that Master Shifu was engaged in conversation with his father.

"Sorry about that," Po apologized to Master Shifu as he approached the two, feeling both of their gazes switch to him, bowing politely to his master. "Is something wrong, master?"

"Nothing's wrong, Po." Master Shifu shook his head, looking back to Mr. Ping with a small smile. "I apologize for taking some of your time, Mr. Ping. You have hungry customers, and my business with Po will lead us back to the Jade Palace." Master Shifu crossed his hands behind his back, composing his question. "Might I borrow your son for a day?"

"Of course, it's not a problem Master Shifu!" Mr. Ping chirped, already back to work and servicing his customers. "That's my boy the Dragon Warrior, always busy and hard at work."

Po looked away in embarrassment as Master Shifu raised an eyebrow, his calm countenance betrayed by the slight curve of his lips.

"As I was saying Po, a message arrived to the Jade Palace earlier this morning. It was addressed to you, the Dragon Warrior specifically."

Po's attention was firmly set upon his master now, a look of confusion etched across his face. "Wait," he said, raising both of his paws for effect. "Addressed to me, master?"

The sharp nod of Master Shifu's head was all the confirmation he needed. Po rarely received letters addressed to him specifically, apart from fan-mail of course, but more usually to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior as a collective. Being singled out immediately within a message was unusual.

"As confusing as this sounds," Master Shifu added, drawing him out of his reverie, "the answers will surely reveal themselves within the message."

Turning on his heels, Master Shifu made his way out through the door and walked through the shop, nodding and sharing greetings with various customers. Po quickly followed after him, ducking beneath the door to save his head, weaving around the tables and happily greeting customers.

"Why would anyone send me mail, though?" Po asked as he caught up, clear concern in his voice. "I mean, come on, I know I'm the dragon warrior n' all, but...I'm not buying it. Maybe it was an accident."

Master Shifu looked over his shoulder, shaking his head at Po.

"There are no accidents."

* * *

The travel through the village was fairly peaceful, with both Kung Fu practitioners extending the courtesy of greetings to those that passed by. The majority of the time was lost through pleasant conversation, with Master Shifu asking Po about his progress in training, and if he had completed the homework assigned several days prior.

Po just whistled innocently and tried to walk ahead of Master Shifu, who resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Panda, before coming upon the ascending staircase to the Jade Palace. In quiet respect to the Panda's struggle with the staircase, Master Shifu held back on his usual brisk pace, choosing to walk with the Panda and close out the sounds of his ragged breathing.

That only lasted for so long.

"Po." Master Shifu turned to look over his shoulder, a neutral expression upon his face as he regarded the struggling Panda behind him. "I will wait for you within the Jade Palace grounds. Try not to keep me waiting, for this could be a matter of urgency if it was addressed directly to the Dragon Warrior."

"Alright!" Po wheezed, raising a paw in a meager wave, watching as Master Shifu quickened his pace and disappeared up the staircase. "I'll see you soon!"

Soon turned out to be a long while, and Master Shifu found himself waiting at the entrance to the Jade Palace; overlooking the staircase that descended down to the village. In an effort to pass the time, Master Shifu had sat down by the grand gate of the Jade Palace and produced his flute from his robes. His fingers skillfully traveled along the flute, guiding him as he performed a calm and tranquil song from memory.

The beautiful performance was ended abruptly by the sound of a Panda heaving himself along the staircase, one step at a time, before he stumbled into the view of a now-irritated Master Shifu.

"I'm..." Po gasped, reaching over onto the flat ground and pulling himself over, lying spread out on the ground while panting for breath. "I'm... here!" Po raised his fist and punched the air, chuckling in his victory, before letting his hand fall down to the ground again.

"Master?" Po raised his head, something that seemed to be a great struggle in his tired condition, and looked over at his Master who sat neatly by the entrance.

Master Shifu shook his head and rose, concealing his flute behind his back.

"You are late, Panda." He spoke sternly, returning the flute to his robes, observing the Panda as he struggled to stand. "I asked you to not keep me waiting."

"Oh come on..." Po groaned, hulking forward onto his knees in an attempt to breath easier. After comically raising a hand for another few seconds of breathing, the Panda spoke in a tired and raspy voice. "Everyone knows stairs are my worst enemy. And besides, wasn't this meant to be a free day?"

"The Furious Five do not have free days, Panda," Master Shifu reminded him, "and I believe that you are in need of more training. Perhaps I should have you spar more often with Tigress."

Po immediately raised both of his hands in defeat. "Okay-okay! Let's not get hasty."

Master Shifu smirked at the Panda, turning and stepping through the gate, heading towards the kitchen. Po followed closely behind him, looking around the courtyard curiously as if everything was as interesting to him as it was when he first stepped into the Jade Palace.

That was a memory Master Shifu did _not_ want to remember.

Apparently, Po had other plans for his master.

"Man, can you believe how much I sucked at Kung Fu?!" Po said nostalgically, performing several mock-strikes with his paws. "And look at me now, I'm the Dragon Warrior! Yeah!" Po grinned happily as he followed after Master Shifu, who was struggling not to cover his face with his palms.

After several more minutes of walking, Master Shifu and Po stumbled upon the entrance to the kitchen. The smell of noodle broth was thick within the air, lingering around the Kitchen doorway. While the smell might have been enticing to anyone else who happened to stumble upon it, both Master Shifu and Po were thinking one very similar question:

Who was cooking the food?

It was no well-kept secret that each of the Furious Five were terrible at cooking. It paled in comparison to their legendary Kung Fu skills and left much to be desired, excluding the black ashen remains of their cooking attempt.

Master Shifu burst through the doorway, looking around with obvious concern, trying to locate the source of the appealing smell. His entire body froze when his gaze stopped over the one currently stirring the ladle within the large metal pot.

Monkey was, to the contrary of everyone that had ever inhabited the Jade Palace, stirring the thick noodle broth with the ladle - and was looking quite proud of himself. Po simply stood there in abstract awe, his mouth agape and his arms dangling by his sides. Master Shifu was more composed, but his confusion was evident across his face.

"Welcome back, Master." Someone greeted Shifu, but his eyes never left Monkey, and the subtle twitch of his eye proved his mental struggle.

"Monkey..." He breathed slowly, composing himself before looking back at the confident primate. "Dare I even ask why you are cooking lunch right now? We all know that is best left to Po." Master Shifu raised his fingers to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if willing the image to disappear from his sight.

"But look at it, Master, it's not burnt!" Monkey challenged in response, gesturing proudly to the broth. "Better yet, it tastes amazing. I succeeded after a few tries!"

Master Shifu looked past the figure of the primate, and blinked once.

He blinked twice.

Thrice.

And nothing changed.

Standing before him, in front of a large stacking of cooking utensils and assortments, as well as pans and pots alike, was his most beloved student and the leader of the Furious Five. It was almost comical really, and Master Shifu raised his hand and feebly rubbed his eyes, looking back and expecting the image to disappear.

Tigress was stood there, cleaning a plate and stacking it away, aided by Viper.

Unable to say anything or conjure up his thoughts, Master Shifu simply looked back towards Monkey.

"A few tries." He stated blankly, looking back to the bizarre scene that was buried deep into his mind forever.

"A few tries!" Monkey grinned, raising a bowl and pouring fresh noodle broth with the ladle before moving to settle it down on the table.

Po, who was still standing there in an amusing display of disbelief, simply walked over towards the table and sat himself at his seat, watching as the bowl of noodle broth was slid across in his direction. In an attempt to understand the situation, he looked over to the mountain of dishes, expecting to see no one.

Nope, Tigress was still there.

"I'm hallucinating." Po admitted, reaching for his chopsticks and leaning forward towards the bowl.

Everyone else sat themselves at the table, maintaining an air of composure, one that seldom dominated the kitchen atmosphere at lunch. Even Mantis, who was prone to crack a joke once in a while, was silent. The reason for this was that Po, who was usually upbeat and happy and speaking a lot during lunch, was simply eating in silence. Everyone else was also dining in silence, with Master Shifu having to hide an impressed smile from the dish before him.

"Ah, that's right," Crane said, breaking the sullen atmosphere. "Po, you have a letter addressed to you." Crane produced the offending letter in question, laying it down in front of the Panda and staring at him expectantly.

"Oh_–_right!" Po nodded, suddenly becoming both thrilled and nervous at the prospect of the letter. "Thanks Crane," he nodded his thanks, placing the chopsticks by the bowl and reaching for the letter. As he spread the letter out on the table and took in the black ink, the letters that danced across the parchment, he began to speak out loud.

_To the Dragon Warrior,_

_If the rumors I have heard are true, and you really are the one that vanquished the hideous monster named Shen, then I have a lot to thank you for. The monstrosity that slaughtered my people and plundered my village, intending to eradicate our race forever is gone. _

_That is why we went into exile, and hid ourselves far away from the trace of any wolf, of any slave of Shen. For far too long have you been the only Panda to grace the Valley of Peace or China. You have went through many trails and grown into a fine Kung Fu master, but it is time for you to come home to where you truly belong, to join Panda society once more._

_In truth, I have failed you as a father._

Po stopped his commenting, his eyes wide and his jaw agape at the line he read out to the kitchen. Ever since he learned from his _father__–_his foster father that is_–_that he was not actually his son, but was left amongst the supplies of his noodle shop, he had struggled to come to terms with who he was. More importantly, he struggled to come to terms with why he was here, and why his past was as cruel as it was.

And now, out of the blue, someone claimed to be his father. No, what was more crazy than that was how he spoke of other Panda's, and a society of his own kind. The very thought brought a wave of hope, only to be washed away with fear and confusion, like fierce tides upon the shore.

Mustering himself in front of the others, Po looked down at the letter and continued to read out, his voice shaking at times when emotion threatened to break through.

_When Shen and his cronies attacked the village, we were left with little time and fe__w, if any, options. That is why your mother hid you for your survival. I tried my best to save everyone, and rallied the survivors to escape and start anew._

___I am sorry to not contact you until now, but I needed to make sure. I needed to know for fact that Shen was dead, that there was no danger at all to our people. Now there is hope on the horizon, and we can join back into China once more. But it is time for you to come home, my son._

___A few days after the message has been delivered, a courier will arrive to the Jade Palace. She will direct you and guide you to our hideout. I eagerly await the day that I can meet you again, my son._

Po leaned back within his chair, which creaked beneath his weight, and stared down at the letter. He was being overrun by so many emotion_s__–_hope, fear, nervous, anger, and confusion.

Here he was, supposedly the last Panda within the Valley of Peace, only to receive word from someone claiming to be his father, that he was coming home. Po released a deep breath, one that he did not realize he was holding in, and looked towards the others for any form of support_–_of any consolation.

Everyone was as flabbergasted as he was. Master Shifu was the first to compose himself from the news, coughing into his knuckles to gain the attention of the group.

"I understand that the contents of the letter may be surprising Po," Master Shifu started slowly, "and I understand if you will need time to think over such news, but you are still a student of the Jade Palace." Master Shifu sighed, watching Po carefully and studying him. "The Jade Palace will always be home to the Dragon Warrior, and for now I suggest that you return to your room and meditate over what you have learned."

Po nodded in understanding, feeling the uncertain emotions fading from him, and rose from his seat.

"Thank you master." Po bowed politely to Master Shifu, who bowed in response. "And I will return soon for more awesome training!" Po grinned, reverting back to his happy-go-lucky attitude as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, whistling an innocent tune on his way.

"He is...taking it better than I expected." Master Shifu mused out loud, resting his chin upon his knuckles in thought. "I only hope that this will not hinder his training." Master Shifu rested his hands behind his back and looked to the rest of his students, taking on an air of authority. "It is time to practice, lunch is over."

The Furious Five followed their master as he made his way to the training room, whispering amongst themselves.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my first story on FanFiction! I hope it does not disappoint some of you. Feel free to R & R, and I would really appreciate constructive criticism and any suggestions you may have. For those wondering, Tigress x Po will commence in the later chapters._

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Why now?_

Po pondered the question silently while he entered the dormitory, his white-and-black fur illuminated by the rays of light cast throughout the wooden frames. The flooring beneath him creaked in protest as Po walked towards his room, staring at his door thoughtfully.

_I don't understand_, he thought to himself, _why did you wait so long to talk to me?_

Po sighed to himself as he opened the door, stepping through and heading over towards his bed. He willingly collapsed onto the cot that was his bed — which groaned in protest from his weight — and shuffled to get more comfortable, resting his hands on top of his belly as he stared at the ceiling.

Several ideas formed within his mind as to why his father-his real one, that is, had took so long to message him. It was no secret that Shen had massacred all Panda kind in an attempt to defy his prophecy, and the anger in his eyes when he fought him on his own flagship compared to nothing he had ever seen.

The bed creaked further as Po turned to rest on his side, looking at the door. Po understood what the letter meant. Someone was coming to bring him home, to return him to his family, to where he truly belonged. While Po felt great warmth and hope, as well as a sense of fulfillment at those thoughts, he also felt a sense of dread; a sense of confusion within himself.

In truth, he did not want to leave.

He had spent most of his life living as a simple noodle maker, idolizing Kung Fu both day and night. Then through some flick of fate, which Master Oogway had calmly called destiny, Po had become the Dragon Warrior. He was a legend in his own right, having fulfilled the destiny of the Dragon Warrior and the prophecy of Lord Shen. But he was still eager and enthusiastic about Kung Fu, eagerly making steps to become a legendary Kung Fu master, much to the ire of Master Shifu. It was too much to give up, and it felt like he would be doing China a great disservice if he was to abandon her now.

Or maybe he felt that leaving would betray the great friendship he had formed with each of the Furious Five during his stay at the Jade Palace.

Po smiled faintly as he heard the sounds of the Five's rigorous sparing echo from the training hall, recognizing the powerful shouts of 'Hiyah!' that belonged to Tigress. She was an enthusiastic trainee in the arts of Kung Fu, matched by her stoic and cold exterior to all around her, and while Po felt great respect for her, he wasn't afraid to admit she scared him sometimes.

The bruises that covered his body from time to time were proof of that.

Po frowned inwardly at the thought of their harsh training, shuffling onto his back as a wave of goosebumps covered his furry arms. It was too much for him to give up, to simply leave the Jade Palace and never look behind. He treasured his life as it was, and he enjoyed the friendship of those around him; and he would never, ever, betray them.

_I'll visit my father_, Po decided, _but I'm coming back to the Jade Palace. I just got Kung Fu, and I'm not leavin' it behind!_

Po nodded to himself contently, feeling a calming wave of reassurance flow over him, before a loud yawn escaped him. As he shuffled onto his side and closed his eyes, he decided to muse on things later on, opting to partake in one of his favorite pastimes.

Sleeping.

* * *

Several hours had passed after the Furious Five entered the training hall, guided by Master Shifu, who watched them as they proceeded to further their training by refining their Kung Fu skills. After brief words from the red panda, the Furious Five each challenged different parts of the training mechanisms, stopping only to hear words of wisdom from their master. Master Shifu's stern gaze shifted from student to student as he analyzed their form, their strikes and their speed, resting atop one of Oogway's parting gifts - his beloved staff.

His gaze was currently set upon one of his most beloved students, Tigress, who weaved through and blocked the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion with unnatural grace. To any outsiders, she looked like the calm and collected pinnacle of perfection of Kung Fu, something that brought a feeling of pride from within Master Shifu. That was but an exterior, for the Bengal tiger found herself constantly distracted by the thoughts of her big, furry friend.

_I wonder if he's alright_, Tigress thought to herself, bringing her paw up to block one of the swinging clubs, ducking beneath another,_ it must have been confusing-no, Tigress, focus!_ She scowled mentally as she narrowly avoided another spiked club that threatened to behead her.

Master Shifu narrowed his brow, watching his student carefully. The momentary lapse of concentration had not escaped his attention, and while it was not very befitting of the leader of the Furious Five, he had a brief idea of what might be causing it. Resting his chin upon his palm thoughtfully, Master Shifu watched as Tigress growled, bringing both of her paws together and thrusting them into the spine of one of the swinging clubs.

"Hiyah!"

A wave of debris coated the ground with wood and mechanical parts, the only evidence of what had been standing a moment earlier; the product of an irritated Tigress that slowly stood tall, dusting her paws off and resting them by her sides.

_That was irrational_, Tigress thought, _losing my temper at something so simple_.

"Tigress." Master Shifu's voice brought her back to reality. She hurriedly turned to face her master, bowing before him in respect, already expecting the firm reprimand on the tip of his tongue.

"A fine display of skill," Master Shifu began much to her confusion, "but you need more strength, more power behind your strike." Master Shifu nodded at Tigress, looking briefly at the fallen construct. "Your opponents will do anything and everything to defeat you, so you must strike first, as quickly and efficiently as possible." Tigress looked up to the red panda, who bowed back before somersaulting off and landing next to the staff, leaning against it as he walked away.

Tigress blinked, looking at the retreating form of her master, looking visibly puzzled for a few seconds before she shook her head and cleared her thoughts.

Get your act together Tigress, she reprimanded herself inwardly, turning back towards the rest of the spinning clubs and running the gauntlet once more.

As the Kung Fu masters of the Jade Palace continued to practice in the training hall, time passed slowly like a pettle gliding with the wind, each of the masters rotating through the training mechanisms and facing off against each other when Master Shifu wished. The first pair to face off was the acrobatically quick and unpredictable Monkey, pitched against the natural, graceful and fluid fighting style of Crane.

Off to the side Mantis had challenged Viper to a bet, saying how Monkey would undoubtedly take this spar, with three almond cookies. While he had asked Tigress if she wanted to bet, she never even bothered to respond, looking slightly distracted and staring off into space. Viper however was immediately interested, and agreed by raising the bet to five almond cookies Mantis chuckled to himself as they both watched the spar unfold.

The fight that followed was a clash of speed, grace and acrobatics, and each planned strike and move was almost too fast for the trained eye to follow. Mantis spoke while watching the fight.

"Hah, just look at that, old lover boy's getting his ass kicked!"

Viper did not rise to the bait, shaking her head and hissing lightly at the confident Mantis. "I think you need to get your vision checked Mantis, he's clearly going to lose."

Mantis snickered, looking over to Viper and shaking his head, his rebut on the tip of his tongue. Before he could say it though, a loud crashing sound caused him to jerk back to the fight, double-taking as Monkey lay defeated on the ground.

Monkey groaned as he slowly stood up from the ground, brushing off any dirt from his body. With a warm, almost cheeky smile, he turned to face Crane and bowed in respect.

"Nice fight Crane!" He said energetically, about to nudge him before he winced, his elbow slightly injured from the spar. The two walked back to the group.

Mantis was still sat there, his jaw set upon the ground as he stared at Monkey in disbelief.

"But-what-huh?!" He finally said, his jaw snapping into position as he raised both of his pincers confusedly. "How!? You totally had that, man!"

Monkey shrugged, looking over at Viper and noticing her proud smile. He instantly understood and turned to face Mantis, laughing at him.

"You owe me five cookies!" Mantis protested loudly, before Master Shifu coughed even louder into his knuckles, earning the embarrassed attention of the five.

"Viper and Mantis, proceed."

The two masters made their way to the sparing spot, preparing themselves for their fight. Mantis decided the best way to prepare himself was to practice his humor, trying to taunt Viper.

"Oh, do you need a handicap Viper?" He snickered, but to his disbelief Viper merely smiled back.

A very menacing smile at that.

Mantis nearly shivered before Master Shifu ordered the fight to begin, and like that, both of the targets sprung forth with with a quick burst of speed, exchanging a flurry of precise and fluid attacks which gradually tilted the momentum into Viper's favor. With another loud cry of "Hiyah!", Viper sprung forward and almost dismantled Mantis with one of her flexible strikes.

As Viper slithered on back to the group, Mantis slowly followed from behind, groaning in pain. He cast a look of despair at Monkey, who mockingly held both of his thumbs up at him.

"The guys are getting whooped man," Mantis sighed. The group looked towards Master Shifu, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he spoke.

"Tigress, you will face off against Monkey."

Almost instantly Monkey's playful demeanor fell, and he realized an important fact he had completely forgot. Po, who was usually Tigress's means of venting her frustration, anger, and generally her training target was not her. And that meant he was next up in line.

"Good luck eh, Monkey?" Mantis grinned, nudging Monkey in the arm - as Monkey was walking with his hands instead of his feet - as he made his way over to the designated training spot near the entrance.

As Tigress quickly dropped into her battle stance, Monkey slowly entered his own stance, hoping to all Kung Fu masters in China that he could win this spar, or at the very least get his ass kicked in the least painful manner possible. When he looked to observe Tigress' stance, he found himself at great surprise.

The rigid stance and powerful eyes he expected to meet were completely different. Tigress was unusually distracted, her stance almost sloppy in fact, which caused him to have a sudden spur of hope. Maybe he could defeat the unbeatable, maybe he could bring one back for the guys after all.

"Begin!"

No sooner than Master Shifu had spoke the order, the two lunged forward, one an enviable display of aggression and strength; the other a master of the unpredictable. As the two met and exchanged their first strikes, Monkey was immediately forced back, parrying, blocking and jumping to avoid the powerful attacks from Tigress.

But he couldn't escape. Tigress was close behind him as he dodged another strike that came for his chest, and then lowering his body to avoid a kick that soared over his head, only to have his feet dismantled as Tigress dropped to the ground and swept his feet from under him. In a desperate situation, and with only one option left, Monkey brought both of his feet up and tried to push Tigress back in an attempt for time and distance.

The unexpected attack had completely trumped Tigress, Monkey's feet pressing against the fabric of her shirt and pushing her away. Monkey hastily got up, only to be assailed by a series of strikes by an angered Tigress, who now noticed how weak her form was, and how she was being completely distracted.

Tigress closed in on Monkey almost relentlessly, baring down upon him with unstoppable force. Baring both of her paws back, she leaped forward and struck out at Monkey's chest, just like she had practiced against the clubs of-

"Hey guys!"

That voice.

The voice she didn't want to hear right now while she was in the middle of training entered her mind. As much as she tried not to, as much as every part of her mind said it would be the worst idea to do, she couldn't help but look over Monkey's shoulder and notice her large, big and cuddly friend...

While everyone's gaze had moved to Po, who in turn had looked towards the spar that was occurring, Monkey had still not left the game. The fierce vigor and ending power that was previously behind Tigress's attack instantly vanished, and her motion slowed. Monkey leaped at this opportunity and closed in on Tigress in turn, dodging the attack and delivering one of his own.

As the sound of someone hitting the ground echoed throughout the training grounds, everyone had already decided who the victor of the spar was. Everyone but Po, who was staring wide-eyed at the scene before him.

Master Shifu noticed Po's peculiar stare, raising an eyebrow at him. "What is it Po?" He asked, looking over his shoulder curiously. "As you can see, Tigress clearly be..."

Tigress was currently sat upon the ground, rubbing her chest briefly with a pained expression on her face. Almost instantly her expression changed into one of anger, and then one of neutrality as she reigned in her emotions. Monkey was practically jumping for joy as he had completed the impossible. Mantis and Viper shared similar looks of awe upon their faces, and Po continued shook his head as if he was mad.

"...at." Master Shifu blinked, observing the situation again to ensure he was truly seeing what it looked like, before sighing to himself when he saw Tigress's disgruntled state. A part of him, his mentor within him, had wanted to lash out with a string of reprimands and insults, telling her how she had disgraced Kung Fu with such a performance, that she should practice her form all over again. But the more reasonable side had instantly blocked that. Even though he was not allowed to share his true thoughts, even though the Jade Palace was not privy to what he believed, he truly loved Tigress, and he was proud of her.

And thus he knew what the true cause behind her performance had been.

With a sigh, Master Shifu pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to face the spectators.

"Everyone," he announced loudly, drawing all attention onto himself. "Training is over for the day. Return to the kitchen and make dinner, Po, while everyone may rest for the day."

With those words, he made his way out of the training hall while everyone was still processing what had happened in the spar.

Tigress looked up towards Po, and Orange eyes met Green eyes, and she looked away in shame and embarrassment before passing by him and leaving the training hall. The previous sounds of battle had completely vanished, leaving the training hall to sound unusually, almost eerily empty.

"That's weird," Po said loudly, making his way out the training hall with the rest of the Furious Five behind him. "What was that all about? What happened, Monkey?"

He turned to face the primate, who shrugged at him.

"I don't know."

* * *

_(AN): Hello everyone, and thank you for reading the second chapter of 'Trials of Fate'! I appreciate any reviews, any feedback and criticisms, and any suggestions that you may have for me. Thanks!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three of 'Trials of Fate'. I appreciate your reviews and the supportive comments I have received so far, and I will do my best not to disappoint you. If you have any recommendations, or anything you would like to see drafted into the story (say ideas, characters, etc), then send me a message and I'll take it into account.**

**Also, I heavily recommend 'Eye of the Dragon' by FFcrazy15, and pretty much any story of his; they are all good!**

Tigress continued to walk through the courtyard of the training building, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the gentle breeze that tickled her fur. Her eyes were locked in front of her, a dangerous steel gaze threatening anyone who showed interest in making conversation. The current victim of her angered gaze was a lonely duck mopping the floors, who tried desperately to stop his broom from shaking within his hands. As she drew even closer, the duck buckled under the weight of her stare and gulped nervously, tipping his head and walking past her.

The Bengal tiger rolled her eyes and continued on, dismissing the duck's nervous display as an over-reaction. She knew how people were naturally scared of her due to her zeal for Kung Fu and her no-nonsense approach, but her cold and stoic attitude did not help in that matter. With a tired sigh, Tigress gingerly opened the door to her room and walked through, closing the door after her and setting herself down upon her bed.

As soon as Tigress allowed her thoughts to drift, she found herself recalling many of her past experiences with the Dragon Warrior - that same innocent smile and happy-go-lucky demeanor. While her thoughts often caused a warmth to blossom within her heart that she never knew she had, she found one aspect of that happy panda that continued to ire her to no end.

Everything the panda did and said seemed to be a part of some joke. His approach to Kung Fu made it seem like he did not take Kung Fu seriously at all, and it caused her a great deal of frustration when dealing with the panda. It was the one thing she could not stand about him, and their separate pasts definitely did not help her growing irritation of his antics.

Tigress was a symbol of Kung Fu, the perfection of a practiced master and the idealistic student. She devoted herself utterly and completely towards Kung Fu, hoping earnestly that she would one day, some day, earn that look of approval from Master Shifu. Maybe someday, she would earn the love of a father, something that she had been denied throughout her life. She had struggled through the most of her life to become the powerful, respected and equally feared figure that she was, and she was proud of it.

And then there was Po.

Tigress instinctively clenched her paw as she struggled to control her growing frustration. While she had worked hard and dedicated her life to Kung Fu, the Panda had simply dropped out of the sky and had been chosen by Master Oogway as the Dragon Warrior, the title that all Kung Fu warriors strive for. Initially she found herself unable to acknowledge the Panda's existence, believing his attitude and approach to the world was disrespectful to Kung Fu and to who the Furious Five were, ultimately believing that he was simply a lucky Panda that was there at the right moment.

Her paw relaxed afterwards as her thoughts continued to wander. She had been proven wrong when she believed that the Panda was brought here by luck. His devotion to become something more through Kung Fu, the innate talent and skill he displayed within months that easily surpassed that of seasoned masters, was proof that he was not a display of luck. He was a display of destiny and of devotion.

Tigress settled down onto the bed, relaxing herself into a comfortable position. While she might have disapproved of Po at first, she appreciated that he had came into their lives. He had changed the Jade Palace for the better, replacing the usual tense atmosphere every morning with a more relaxed, humorous one. He had become a symbol of Kung Fu in his own right, and she found herself admiring him on several occasions.

Not that she would ever tell him of course.

A light blush colored her cheeks as she shook her head, clearing her mind from her thoughts. Her eyes slowly closed and she relaxed further onto the bed, feeling a state of peace that she had rarely achieved, and with a light smile on her face she gradually fell asleep.

* * *

While the rest of the Furious Five had retired to the kitchen - with the absence the Bengal Tiger of course - to enjoy the cooking of Po, Master Shifu found himself stroking his chin in thought, which proved to be a considerable feat with the current state of affairs in the kitchen.

As was to be expected, Monkey was elatedly and exaggeratedly telling the story of how he had beaten Tigress in the routine spar drills, using it as his trump card in his ever-growing challenge against Mantis. While both Mantis and Monkey were engaged in what could only be described as fierce conversation, Viper and Crane were more relaxed, sharing light conversation amongst themselves in a seemingly separate atmosphere, waiting for Po to finish his food and share it with the group.

"So, uh," Mantis looked towards the door, gesturing towards it with his pincers. "Is she coming? I mean, I know she got beaten by Monkey and all-" Mantis was interrupted by a severe coughing spout, bringing his pincers to his mouth to mask the sound. Amongst the coughing, the words 'as if!' could be heard faintly. "...but if she isn't coming, them I call dibs on her food!"

Po blinked, turning to look at the door. "She hasn't come yet?" He asked rhetorically to himself, though right on queue Mantis to answer with an loud "Nope!" Po sighed, returning to his cooking and allowing his hands to guide him in a fluent and skilled display of cooking. After several more minutes of waiting, the churning stomachs of the Kung Fu masters was sated when several bowls of fresh, steaming noodle soup was set before them.

"Eat up!" Po said happily, watching as everyone eagerly lifted their chop-sticks and dug in to his food. After several seconds of proud watching, Po took his own seat by the table, reaching for his chop-sticks and enjoying his meal. And yet, at the back of his mind, a lone wandering thought continued to make itself known - where was Tigress? While losing to Monkey might have been embarrassing to her, Po found her actions recently to be a little confusing.

_Oh well,_ Po thought to himself, _she'll get over it eventually._ With a satisfied nod, Po returned to his meal with renewed vigor, blissfully unaware of his master who was staring at him thoughtfully. While mind reading was not a part of Master Shifu's skill-set, he was a good judge of character, and had spent a lot of time with the Dragon Warrior. With the occasional glances towards the door, Master Shifu easily fit the puzzle together, rubbing his chin in thought.

I wonder... Master Shifu mused inwardly. Does Po truly understand his situation?

Master Shifu smirked and shook his head, earning an odd look of concern and confusion from Viper, who had briefly caught her master's actions. After indulging himself in the cooking of the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu moved from the chair and bowed respectfully to his students.

"I believe I will retire as well my students. Feel free to do as you wish - the rest of the day is yours."

Many of the Five and including Po, looked at Master Shifu curiously, bowing respectfully in response, saying "Thank you, master," in chorus. After Master Shifu turned and hobbled out of the kitchen, the Kung Fu masters bickered amongst themselves about what they were going to do for the rest of the day, with Po deciding to take a break and return to his room.

After all, sleeping comes directly after snacking in Po's land.

* * *

**I am aware that the quality and length of the text may not be up to my current standards, but I've re-drafted the way I want this story to approach. Also, I am going to work on another story, but I will still give Trials of Fate my best - I will focus on the next chapter. Thank you for waiting!  
**


End file.
